Iced Out
by DarkElements10
Summary: James had to get Katie's attention somehow. Short Jatie one-shot.


**Iced Out**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – James had to get Katie's attention somehow. Short Jatie one-shot.**

* * *

James lazily skated back and forth across the ice as he waited for Katie to arrive. He knew that she would get there in a second. The text that he had sent her had to have gotten her attention in a matter of seconds. She couldn't resist the temptation of being able to make money. Especially when it meant that she was able to sell some of his stuff.

It kind of annoyed him that it was the only way to get her attention now. He knew that she had a crush on him when they were growing up. The way that she would look at him and then look away when he caught her would always bring a smile to his face. But as they got older, the looks stopped and he found himself missing it.

Especially since she had only gotten more beautiful the older they got.

"Ok, pretty boy, I'm here, what'd you want?"

James grinned when he heard Katie's voice behind him before the sound of her footsteps walking down the bleachers reach his ears. She was getting closer. That was good. He pretended that he didn't hear her as he continued to skate around the ice, twisting his hockey stick back and forth, working on his stick handling.

"James!" Katie's voice now sounded more annoyed. "If you're going to sign that stuff for me, then do it now, I have better places to be!"

James turned around so that he was facing her. He pretended that he just noticed her and gave her a wave and a friendly smile before skating over to where she was standing behind the player's bench, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. James continued to skate over to her, and, before he reached the bench so he could go in and meet her, he lost his balance and went crashing into the boards, headfirst. James let out a low groan as he closed his eyes.

"James?" Katie looked down at the taller boy. She rolled her eyes. "James, get up!" James continued to lie on the ice. Katie took a step closer to him, brusher her hair behind her ears. "I've seen you get hit harder than that, c'mon!"

James didn't reply.

"James?" Katie walked over to the player's bench and looked down at the boy. She climbed over the side of the barrier and lowered herself to the ice. She kneeled down next to him and looked at him skeptically. "James!" She leaned close to his face, her eyes narrowing. "James." She leaned forward even further and studied him before sitting up, thinking. "Ok, what did Logan say about CPR? You have to be sure that their airway is clear…." She leaned close to James's face, her nose touching his. She prepared herself and forced James's mouth open to breathe into him.

She breathed into his mouth once and then pulled back to see if it made any difference. Then she leaned into him again.

"Katie?" James opened his eyes and sat up, cupping Katie's neck in his head and raised his head, giving her a kiss. Katie closed her eyes and kissed him back, before shoving a hand against his chest and punching him in the arm. "Ow!" James laughed as he rolled onto his back.

"That's not funny!" Katie snapped back.

"So how else was I supposed to get my girlfriend's attention?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Katie scowled, sitting back on her heels as James pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at her, the smile still on his face. "You always had it, but I had to be a little more careful around Kendall, duh! He's not exactly happy about the fact that we're dating, remember."

"Oh, no, he's fine with that, he just won't be happy if I break up with you or hurt you in some way," James replied. "Trust me, he made that _loud and clear._"

"So, instead, you risked even more brain damage by throwing yourself head first into the wall of the hockey rink?" Katie looked skeptical. She blushed, turning her head away. "But that's cool, you would risk bodily harm just to get my attention." She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Just don't something stupid like this again?"

"I don't know," James gave a boyish smile. "I was thinking of doing a dive bomb into the PalmWoods Pool."

"Then if you _really_ wanted to get my attention, you'd do a belly flop." Katie rolled her eyes before leaning down and kissing him again.

James smiled and kissed her back.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quick one-shot I got after watching one of the most recent episodes of _Baby _Daddy. Like I typically do with the JamesxKatie pairing, I bumped her age up to three years younger than James instead of six. So he's nineteen here and she's sixteen. I only bump it because I think it'd be a bit weird if he was actively going after her if he was nineteen and she was thirteen.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
